powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Perspective Manipulation
The ability to manipulate all perspectives. Opposite to Uncertainty Manipulation. Also Called *Cognikinesis *Cognition Manipulation *Idea Manipulation *Interpretation Manipulation *Myriad Truths (Persona 4) *Point of View/POV Manipulation *True Reality *Ultimate Reality Capabilities The user can manipulate all perspectives about everything. Since everything, including reality itself is based upon one's perspective, this power can essentially create a new being, or denies the existence of a being. All the concepts like time, space, causality, (and so on) exist only because they are perceived to exist. Like its name would suggest, it embodies one of the fundamental forces of reality - that of change, interpretation, and ultimately, equality. Perspective is what links the image of an object to the object itself, and so by touching what one sees, one can touch the object itself - thus, it is possible to hold a distant mountain in the palm of one’s hand. Perspective allows a single drop of rain to fill an entire ocean, or an entire ocean to be held in a cup. Through perspective, ten thousand things can become one, intent can become action, and something unseen can cease to exist entirely. With a subtle shift of perspective, it becomes possible to crack the earth with a single finger, or to pluck the glowing disc that is the sun from the sky. In a practical sense, manipulating Perspective is to impose a specific understanding onto reality. By considering the nature of something to be different, it becomes different, by considering things to be the same, they become the same. Despite being a seemingly straightforward power, it connects to all things, and there is nothing beyond the reach of this power. As the possible effects of this power are limited only be the wielder's imagination, it is impossible to list all of its potential applications. Applications (General) *Omnipotence *Omnipresence *Omniscience Applications (Essential) Rational Abilities : *Causality Manipulation *Change Manipulation *Graphical Perspective Manipulation *Mental Manipulation *Metaphysics Manipulation *Morality Manipulation *Perception Manipulation *Property Manipulation *Science Manipulation *Selective Elimination *Truth Manipulation *Variable Manipulation Irrational Abilities : *Absolute Illusion *Absolute Restoration *Almighty Link *Boundary Manipulation *Concept Manipulation *Dimensional Storage *Imagination Manipulation *Logic Manipulation *Nonexistence *Omnificence *Omnilock *Origin Manipulation *Pataphysics Manipulation *Phenomenon Manipulation *Reality Warping *Subjective Reality *Teleportation *Unity Personal Abilities: *Distance Defiance *Complete Arsenal *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Existence Declaration *Perspective Designing *Reality Perception Variations *Meta Perspective Manipulation Associations *Alpha Reality *Background Manipulation *Boundary Manipulation *Interaction Manipulation *Logic Manipulation *Reality Level Manipulation *Reality Warping *Subjective Reality Limitations *As one of the fundamental forces of reality, it is very dangerous to use this power without responsibility, else everything will go beyond all recognition. *Users of Conceptual Transcendence are immune. Known Users Known Objects * TV UCHVU cameras (Cute High Earth Defense Club Love!) * Point of View Gun (The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy) Known Locations *Universe of Misleading Portraiture (Family Guy: Road to the Multiverse) *The Mirror Dimension (Doctor Strange) Gallery Belphegor H.png|Belphegor (Valkyrie Crusade) can change all perspectives. Presence_holding_creation.jpg|The Presence (DC Comics) can literally hold all of Creation itself in his hands is if he was holding the Moon. File:Lift_the_sea.gif|Matter of perspective really. forced-perspective-to-publish.jpg|All perspective. Point of View Gun.jpg|The Point of View Gun (The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy) is a weapon that causes its target to see things from the point of view of the weapon's holder. Ancient One perspective.jpg|The Ancient One (Doctor Strange) can widen a persons perspective to enable them to see what lies beneath their narrow minded point of view, effectively granting them magic. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Omni Powers Category:Primordial Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Divine Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Mental Power Category:Rare power